Hikaru Hasama
Hikaru Hasama'' (波佐間ヒカル, Hazama Hikaru)'' is a reccuring character that appears in the Metal Saga, making her debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion as a main protagonist. She is a serious, calm and helpful Blader who helps to combat wrong doing with her Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Physical Appearance Hikaru looks about 13-14 years in age. She has cool blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her beyblade on her right hip. After her defeat by Ryuga she becomes Ryo Hagane's assistant and wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon. Personality Hikaru became such a cold, uninterested beyblader because other bladers kept destroying her hopes to be a good player in tournaments. When she was beaten miserably, she would break down crying while the other boy would just smirk. Her mother though, apparently ill, convinced her that she should never abandon and that determination is everything. Her mother herself dreamed of becoming a strong blader and declared that Hikaru was her legacy. Taking her words very seriously, Hikaru vows to find strong opponents and get better and better in order to fulfill her mother's wish. She is not lacking a sense of fun and friendship though - these aspects resurface as the plot goes on. After her defeat at the hands of Ryuga, Hikaru seems to have been so deeply traumatized by the event that she is unable to continue beybattling. This is evident in her reaction in episode 73 when she is nearly struck by Tsubasa's attack while his dark side takes over. While she is also shown to be able to fight a beybattle in necessity, Hikaru now prefers to work with the WBBA in order to ensure everyone can have fun beyblading and nobody will have to make experiences like she did in her childhood. She becomes a lot more gentle over time, but always retains her professional attitude, making her a valuable support to the forgetful and impulsive Ryo. Beyblades: Storm Aquario 100HF/S: Battle Record Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hikaru holding Aquario.jpg|Hikaru holding her Aquario Hikaru vs. Ginga.jpg|Hikaru vs. Kenta Hikaru about to get mad.jpg|Hikaru about to get mad Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama_2.jpg|Hikaru Kiharu.jpg|Hikaru Aquario's Challenge.png|Hikaru Hazama Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru holding Storm Aquario.PNG|Hikaru holding her Storm Aquario 100HF/S fgtgtttggtgtt.jpg|Hikaru 14939-49.jpg|Hikaru doing her special move Beyblade0015.jpg Beybladeslaunches001.jpg|Hikaru VS Tsubasa Beyblade0035.jpg Beyblade0059.jpg lrg-3624-174.jpg Cool Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru about to battle Kenta Yumiya Episode06.04.jpg Episode06.03.jpg Episode06.07.jpg Episode06.50.jpg Episode06.47.jpg Episode06.44.jpg Episode06.43.jpg Episode06.41.jpg Episode06.35.jpg Episode06.23.jpg Episode06.29.jpg Episode07.35.jpg Episode07.33.jpg Episode07.32.jpg Hikaru Pic 3.png Hikaru Pic 2.png Hikaru Pic 4.png episode-7-voila-notre-coup-special-sagittario_2778503-XL.jpg|Hikaru calling her special move 0 (4).jpg ek.png|Hikaru attacked by Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago Beyblade: Metal Masters Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 Hikaru1.jpg Hikaru MetalMasters.png AquarioMM.png Picture 326.png imagesCA0S1GF2.jpg Beyblade_4D_Opening_2_Hikaru,_Benkei_and_Madoka_Jump (1).png|Hikaru,Benkei and Madoka in season 2 Beyblade: Metal Fury Ep305.jpg Kenta, Ryo and Hikaru inZero-G.jpg|Hikaru in Zero-G Beast/Special Moves It is unknown what Hikaru's beast is as it only shows a big wave. But as Aquarius is the water bearer, it's beast could be the water itself. Trivia * Hikaru used to have a serious voice in Metal Fusion, but in Metal Masters, it became calm. It later changed to her serious voice sometimes, mostly when she sensed dark power and used Aquario again for the last time. * She makes many appearances with or alongside Hyoma. * Hikaru was the only female Blader that was able to enter Battle Bladers. * She shares Aquario 105F with Mei-Mei. *Hikaru is a Japanese word meaning "to shine." Category:WBBA Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Female Category:Characters